The present invention relates to a light emitting module.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-22789 discloses an automotive light which has an LED module provided on the upper face thereof with an anode power feeding part and a cathode power feeding part, a heatsink which dissipates the LED module heat, and an attachment screwed to the heatsink for securing the LED module. The attachment has current-carrying terminals connected to both power feeding parts of the LED module.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-153467 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-60159 disclose light emitting devices equipped with members which require electricity in addition to light emitting elements. The above mentioned Publication No. 2008-153467 discloses a light emitting module which has a thermistor and a photodiode. The above-mentioned Publication No. 2015-60159 discloses a fluorescent light emitting device which includes fine conductive wiring disposed on a phosphor plate which is subjected to laser beam irradiation from a laser element.